Quel est ce sentiment?
by NatsuGray
Summary: La guilde est en ébullition et la fête bas son plein pour Pâques. Chacun se préparant pour la chasse aux œufs organiser par le maître. Natsu recherche des réponses à propos de certains sentiments qu'il à due mal à comprendre, ne se doutant pas ou cela va le mener. Yaoi Natgray
1. Première partie

**NDA : Bon petite douceur entre deux chapitres de âme brisée. Voici donc la première partie de cette troisième fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Vos avis m'intéresse **

**Première Partie**

_Natsu était adossé au mur, Gray se trouvait en face de lui, les deux mains de chaque côté du visage du rose. Son odeur était si enivrante, son odorat si sensible lui faisait ressentir des sensations étrange à chaque nouvelle inspiration, que lui arrivait-il ?_

_Le mage de feu ne parvenait plus à bouger son corps refusait de lui obéir, ses joues étaient rougies pour des raisons inconnus, le regard de Gray le transperçait, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du rose, à la fois chaude et humide._

_Le souffle du mage de glace était si frais, le dragon slayer se sentait prisonnier de cet situation, son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus, à chaque seconde. Pourquoi ressentait-il toute ces choses. Son organisme lui faisait découvrir des choses encore inconnus jusqu'ici, et Natsu était en partis effrayé par toute ces nouvelles émotions, qu'il ne comprenait pas._

— _Arrête sa Gray, grogna le rose._

— _Natsu répondit le brun haletant, s'apprêtant à capturer ses lèvres._

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut, le corps anormalement chaud. Encore ce rêve! pensât le mage.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, tentant de se calmer en passant de l'eau froide sur son visage.

Commençant doucement à reprendre ses esprits il s'observa dans le miroir, ses pommettes s'étaient rosies, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, malgré ses efforts.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive se demanda le rose troublée par ces images qui le hantait de plus en plus souvent.

Natsu retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était fatigué. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que ces images le hantais, le pauvre mage se surprenait même à avoir chaud !

Mais le rose ne comprenait pas, sa magie se basait sur le feu. Pourquoi tout à coup avait-il l'impression de se faire consumer.

Toute ses questions persistait à rester sans réponse, malgré ses efforts il ne parvenait à ne trouver aucune solution pour se soulager de ces sensations qui le mettent dans un drôle d'état.

De plus il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Happy, celui-ci dormais à Fairy Hills avec Carla.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, Natsu quitta sa petite maison, souhaitant que l'air frais finisse par calmer son corps particulièrement chaud.

Gray marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Magnolia, suivie de près par Juvia qui persistait à le suivre. Le brun ne lui portait au final plus aucune attention. C'était devenue une habitude !

Le mage semblait soucieux, ses camarades de guildes ne s'inquiétait pas forcément au départ.

Cela ressemblait bien à son caractère se disaient-ils. Cependant au fils des jours il se plongeait dans des réflexions de plus en plus intenses, inquiétant d'abord son équipe. Les filles voyaient bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

Elles l'avaient interrogées pour savoir pourquoi le pauvre mage se tracassait ainsi, Gray ne leurs avaient confiées que peut de chose.

Depuis plusieurs jours les rapports entre Natsu et Gray avaient changés !

Ils ne cessaient de se battre, mais le brun avait remarqué, un trouble chez son ami. En tant normal Gray n'y aurait pas porter attention plus de quelques minutes pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Natsu semblait le voir d'une autre manière qu'en tant normal, son regard était différent, et lorsqu'il se battait ses coups semblaient perdent en puissance par moment pouvant presque se confondre avec de tendres caresses.

Le brun secoua la tête chassant ses dernières pensés, qu'il trouvait plus que ridicule.

Le soleil commençais à s'élever tranquillement dans le ciel, indiquant une belle journée à venir.

Le chant des oiseaux résonnaient dans la ville de Magnolia se mêlant au festivité de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Toute la guilde était en pleine préparation d'un événement, que les mages n'avaient pas pour habitude de célébrer. Le maître ayant annoncé auparavant son désir d'organiser la fête dans toute la ville.

Cette nouvelle avait fait le tour du royaume de Fiore.

Fairy Tail organisait un festival pour Pâques ?! Dans un premier tant certains habitants craignaient que cela ne soit qu'un simple prétexte pour faire la fête à grande échelle.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant le début des festivités et les mages travaillaient dures afin que cet événement reste gravée dans la mémoire des nombreux touristes qui allaient venir.

Lucy se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers la guilde, impatiente de pouvoir aider ses camarades, elle ne tenait visiblement plus en place.

— Salut Lucy ! Wendy saluant sa camarade à l'entrée du bâtiment.

— Coucou lui répondit-elle un large sourire sur le visage.

— Tu as l'air particulièrement enjouée ! observa Carla non loin de son ami.

— Oui j'ai vraiment hâte que l'ont y soit, se réjouit la blonde. Tout le monde travaille si dure depuis l'annonce du maître.

Les filles furent sortit de leurs échanges par l'arrivée de Natsu, qui pour une raison inconnu semblait exténuer. Le rose s'approcha des filles et les saluât avec un petit bonjour. Lucy tenta de le retenir par le poignet, mais à son contact le rose se sentit bouillir mais pas de la bonne manière... Il repoussa sa camarade brusquement.

Les deux jeunes femmes surpris par le geste du mage le regardèrent éberluées.

Natsu baissa la tête et se dirigea rapidement à l'intérieur du QG, s'excusant pour son geste tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur ne comprenant pas pourquoi son corps avait si mal réagis à ce contact.

A peine fut-il rentrer qu'il esquiva de justesse une chaise, une bataille était visiblement engager, la bonne humeur régnait au sein de la guilde et le dragon slayer finit par se détendre laissant toutes ses pensées de côté pour le moment souhaitant tout simplement profiter de ses amis.

Le rose semblait peiner à tenir en place et lorsque que Gray croisa son regard la vrai bataille allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Que pouvait bien être une journée à Fairy Tail sans une confrontation entre ces deux là.

Le brun lui lança une table que Natsu détruit facilement en enflammant son poing.

Pourtant quand le mage de glace se dirigea en courant dans sa direction le rose se sentit défaillir.

Voilà que son corps se mettait de nouveau à lui faire ressentir de drôle de chose.

Ces sensations n'étaient pas douloureuse, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Il était paralyser, son cœur battait anormalement vite, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Gray voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas le plaqua au sol.

La réaction de Natsu ne se fit pas attendre, le choc lui avait apparemment remis les idées au claires.

Un combat acharné s'étaient engager entres les deux garçons.

Natsu croisa les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ces pupilles étaient d'un tel éclat ! Son cœur tambourina de nouveau, Gray était si...

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par un coup violent porter à l'estomac.

Gray observant que Natsu était sur le point de tomber le rattrapa de justesse, et le déposa tranquillement sur le sol, se rendant compte du mal qu'il venait de faire à son camarade.

— Tout va bien Natsu ? Demanda le brun.

Aucune réponse ! Gray n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour le dragon slayer... cependant ce trouble qu'il avait détecter dans son regard ce jour-là le laissait perplexe, et malgré ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire...

Natsu était à bout de souffle il éprouvait des difficultés à respirer, ses pommettes avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. Que lui arrivait-il s'interrogea Gray.

Le regard du mage de feu semblaient remplis de millier de petite étoiles qui brillaient intensément lorsqu'il toisait Gray.

Le brun se releva rapidement gêner par cette situation.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme bafouilla le mage de glace.

Pourquoi cet soudaine difficulté à articuler ?!

Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait Gray sentait le regard de son ami se faire de plus en plus pressant sur lui.

Il se dirigea finalement, vers le bar pour y retrouver un peu de quiétude.

Natsu l'observa, et sans y porter attention se lécha les lèvres non sans une certaine envie !

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de son geste son visage devint cramoisie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! S'agaça Natsu.

Le rose se releva et rejoignit Gray au bar, celui-ci regarda son ami, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et le brun se sentit défaillir.

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais ou peu parlé depuis leur première rencontre, il se s'exprimait qu'avec leurs poings.

— Natsu ?

Le rose se tourna vers son ami qui l'avait appelé timidement, que pouvait-il lui vouloir ? Le rose plongea son regard dans celui du brun, et sentit de nouveau son corps s'embraser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... depuis plusieurs jours tu es... Gray peinait à articuler devant le regard du rose. Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise ?

Si tu as besoin d'en parler sache que, le mage déglutit avant de se reprendre. Je serais toujours là pour toi !

Gray lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se joindre à une table avec sa choppe de bière.

Natsu l'observa s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi la présence de Gray le chamboulait autant, il n'y a qu'avec lui que Natsu ressentait toute ces chose. Mira le sortit de ses pensées.

— A quoi pense tu Natsu ?

— Salut Mira ! Heu rien dit-il les pommettes rougies.

— Tu sembles absent par moment... Si tu as des problèmes tu nous en parleraient n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

— Bien sûre ! Dit-il avec un air peu convaincant.

Mirajane voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas un comportement habituelle surtout durant les derniers jours, elle voulu en savoir d'avantage, mais son équipe commença à se réunir autour de lui.

— Nous partons en mission demain déclara Erza.

— C'est une mission simple sur Hargeon suivi Lucy.

Natsu ne comprenait pas cette soudaine mission, il fallait pourtant préparer la fête prévue dans deux jours.

— Les préparatifs sont quasiment terminée, d'où la possibilité pour certain mage de partir en mission le temps d'une journée, dit la mage en armure.

— Je vois.

Les filles se regardèrent Natsu semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il était plutôt rare de le voir dans cet état. Nul doute que cette mission lui changerait les idées, elle était d'une simplicité enfantine.

Le propriétaire d'un restaurant demandais l'assistance d'une guilde pour compenser son manque de personnel. Erza n'avait pas hésité un instant. Après avoir saisie la requête Lucy l'avait regardée inquisitrice.

— Il se trouve que je suis une excellente cuisinière avouât la mage en armure le regard pétillant.

Erza qui cuisine... sa promet de faire des étincelles se dit la blonde.

La mission comprenait cinq postes à pourvoir. Deux personnes en cuisine, deux en salle, et une au bar.

— Nous partons dans deux heures ! Déclara Erza plus déterminer que jamais !

— Tu ne manque d'enthousiasme remarqua Wendy.

— Dite moi que tout va bien se passer s'inquiéta Lucy.

— Avec vous il faut s'attendre à tout poursuivis Carla, un sourire en coin.

Les filles étaient impatientent de partir, Natsu se leva et indiqua à ses camarades qu'il partait se préparer.

Une fois à l'extérieur Natsu profita du soleil qui arrivais à son zénith, le chant des oiseaux se mêlaient de la plus belles des manières à l'ambiance de la guilde.

L'ouïe si particulière du dragon slayer lui permit d'apprécier cette douce mélodie, il ferma les yeux un instant profitant de ce moment plus que désirable. Il se sentait enfin apaiser. Son corps semblait s'être calmer, il se sentait de nouveau lui même.

Il rouvrit ces pupilles et se dirigea vers sa maison afin de faire ses bagages.

Natsu revint au bout d'une heure retrouvant tous ses amis avant son départ, il scruta la pièce...

Apparemment Gray n'était pas ici, le rose ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Il se dirigea vers le bar tirant par la même occasion une tête de dépiter, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Certains mages remarquèrent son soudain changement d'attitude, a peine avait-il pue s'asseoir que Mira se dressa devant lui. Natsu cachait quelque chose et la jeune femme était bien décider à en savoir plus. Bien qu'elle en est déjà une petite idée...

— Sa n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller depuis quelques temps ?

— C'est justes que mes nuits sont agitées répondit le rose.

— Oh tu fais des mauvais rêves mon petit Natsu dit Mira sur un ton moqueur.

Le mage de feu se renfrogna, des mauvais rêves ? En étaient-ce vraiment ? Encore et toujours ces même images, malgré sa le mage tentait tant bien que mal de conserver sa relation avec Gray.

Malheureusement plus les jours passaient et plus il lui était difficile de faire face au brun sans ressentir toute ces choses. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau.

— Natsu ?

Le rose fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées.

— J'ai peur Mira avouât timidement le mage.

— De quoi ? S'alarma sa camarade.

— Je ressent des choses étranges depuis un moment et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

La mage fit mine de réfléchir. Elle en était sûre ! Natsu était amoureux, aucun doute, la grande question était maintenant de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Que ressent-tu exactement, questionna son amie, un sourire commençant à se former au coin de ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, je me sent étrangement chaud par moment, je ne c'est pas si cela est due à ma magie, mon cœur s'accélère brusquement sans savoir pourquoi, la tête du rose s'enfonçait un peu plus vers le bar. Et parfois il me fait mal alors que j'ai tout mes amis près de moi ?! Natsu finit par s'effondrer sur le bar exaspérer.

Mira était bien tenté de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, mais connaissant son incorrigible ami, il réagirait sûrement au quart de tour, niant ce fait. Elle craignait surtout que cela le bloque dans ces aveux.

La meilleur solution étant qu'il comprenne lui même ce qui lui arrivais... pas facile se dit-elle.

— Tu as une idée de quoi il peut s'agir ? Demanda le rose consterner.

— Oui ! L'expression sur le visage de la mage changea.

— Aide moi supplia Natsu.

— Je suis vraiment navré mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Mira croisant ses bras et faisant mine de réfléchir. Il n'y à que toi qui peut trouver la solution. Je ne peut te donner qu'un conseil !

Natsu écoutait sa camarade, avec beaucoup d'attention. Voir le mage aussi concentré était rare ! Le rose attendais impatiemment le conseil de Mira.

Il déglutit quelques gouttes ruisselait sur son visage et son cœur tambourinait. Qu'attendait-elle...

Le dragon slayer était sur le point d'exploser. Ne voulant pas agacer Natsu Mira finit par lui confier.

— Écoute ton cœur, et ne refoule pas tes sentiments !

— ...

A cet instant Natsu était tout simplement ahuris, qu'est-ce que c'est que sa !? Pensât-il. A peine eu t-il le temps de lui répondre que Lucy arriva en le sermonnant.

— Dépêche toi Natsu... ou Erza risque de perdre patience.

Le rose se tourna vers la blonde, totalement désemparé, sa camarade s'inquiéta soudainement !

Lucy se tourna vers Mira qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Natsu finit par se lever, plus embrouillé que jamais !

Lucy voulut le rejoindre mais Mira l'interpella et lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, la blonde écarquilla les yeux, et sourit tendrement. Natsu était donc amoureux ! Sa alors.

Mira sollicita l'aide de son ami, en indiquant qu'il serait judicieux de guider le rose dans ce qui semblait être un brouillard total pour lui, le pauvre souffrait de cette incompréhension.

La fête avait lieu dans deux jours et Mira souhaitais vraiment l'aider à se sentir mieux, afin qu'il puisse profiter des festivités.

Lucy lui promit de faire son maximum en informant ses camarades, à trois elle finirait bien par lui ouvrir les yeux !

Une fois à l'extérieur de la guilde tout le groupe était enfin réunis prêt à partir sur Hargeon, le temps de saluer une dernière fois leurs camarade, les mages se mirent en route.

Sur le chemin l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur ! Les filles trépignaient d'impatience, Gray sourit devant le comportement de ses amis. Cala promet d'être amusant pensât-il !

Natsu était un peu en retrait plongé dans ses pensées, Happy le regardait inquisiteur. Quand allait-il enfin se décider à lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. L'Exceed savait très bien ce qui travaillais Natsu !

Toute ces nuits à pousser des gémissements dans son sommeil, tout en désignant le nom de cet personne qui le perturbait au plus au point... Gray !

Le brun ressentait-il une attirance pour le rose ? Peut-être valait-il mieux en savoir plus sur les sentiments de Gray, avant de pousser Natsu vers lui.

Cette mission tombait bien ! Happy se promit d'aider son camarade, Natsu n'était certes pas très malin, il comprenait difficilement certaines choses simples, alors l'imaginer amoureux... Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi chamboulé.

A mis chemin Gray commença à lancer de petit regard en direction de Natsu, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver...

Son comportement l'inquiétait décidément bien plus qu'il ne l'aurais crus. Gray souhaitais vraiment prendre le temps de parler avec lui ! Mais il voulait le faire sans qu'il n'y est personne avec eux. L'état de Natsu le préoccupait, le brun pris la décision de lui parler une fois arriver dans l'hôtel !

Lucy remarquant que les garçons s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, en profita pour annoncer à ses amis, ce que Mira lui avait confiée quelques heures auparavant. Wendy rougie brusquement devant la confession de sa camarade, Erza quant à elle ne semblait pas surprise, son comportement durant ces derniers jours, démontrait bien sa détresse.

— Alors ? Comment va t-on s'y prendre ? Interrogea la blonde.

— Sa ne vas pas être évident. Répondit Erza !

— Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire qu'il est amoureux suivi Wendy.

Devant la remarque de la petite mage, un silence s'installa...

— Ce serait une solution, mais au final il va plus être effrayer qu'autre chose, répliqua l'Exceed ! Qui venait de se joindre au petit groupe.

— Happy ? S'écrièrent les filles.

Constatant que les filles était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait, il se risqua à leur annoncer la personne qui le mettait dans tout ces états.

— Na... Natsu est, Lucy ne parvenait pas à faire sortir ses mots !

— Sa alors ! S'écria la petite Wendy.

Alors comme sa c'est pour lui que tu éprouve tant d'affection pensa Titania, un sourire se dessinât sur son visage.

Finalement arrivé devant le restaurant du commanditaire de la mission, les mages entrèrent à l'intérieur afin d'annoncer leur arrivé.

— Bonjour jeunes gens ravie de vous voir !

— Bonjour ! répondirent les mages en cœur.

Le propriétaire se dirigea vers son nouveau personnel, leur tendant deux clés.

— Prenez le temps de vous installez dans vos chambres et revenez me voir lorsque vous serez prêt. Vos tenue sont déposer sur vos lits.

Les mages acquiescèrent et montèrent tous à l'étage, Erza donna la clé de leurs chambres au deux garçons avant d'entrer dans la sienne avec Lucy et Wendy.

Gray ouvrit la porte, et jeta ses bagages près de son lit...

Son lit ? Le brun observa longuement la pièce il n'y avait qu'un lit double !? C'est pas vrai ! Voilà qu'il allait devoir dormir avec cette tête brûlée.

Natsu regarda Gray qui semblait exaspérer. Celui-ci soupira et indiqua à son ami. Qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Le mage de feu en profita pour s'allonger un instant sur le lit. Au bout de quelques secondes il sentit ses pupilles se fermées toutes seules, le rose se laissa doucement entraîner dans le monde des songes.

Gray se lavait tranquillement, ressassant ses moments passer avec Natsu durant ces dernier jours, malgré son indifférence habituelle, le brun prit pourtant le temps d'analyser chaque petite chose. Son regard, leurs combats, cette soudaine gêne qui prenait peu à peu le pas sur eux...

Est-ce que Natsu ? Le brun déglutit difficilement. Éprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ?

Les pommettes de Gray rougirent à cette pensée ! Gray se sentit tout à coup gêner.

Il se refusait à l'avouer mais le dragon slayer était sans aucun doute son plus proche ami, non il était son meilleur ami !

Jamais ! Il n'aurait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que le mage de feu puisse l'aimer, cependant cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas temps que sa...

Gray appréciais sa présence, son sourire, et puis son éternelle habitude de gamin lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun sourit !

Il finit par sortir de la douche et retourna dans la chambre. Il vit le rose allonger dormant paisiblement, le mage de glace soupira. Il était bien tenter de réveiller Natsu en le secouant dans tout les sens, mais il se ravisa.

Arrivée au bord du lit il s'assied, il observa longuement son ami, c'est qu'il était plutôt mignon le bougre !

— Réveille toi ! Le propriétaire nous attends ! Lui dit-il d'une une voix faussement menaçante.

Natsu grommela, avant de se retourner sur le ventre en plongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Décidément quel enfant pensa le brun.

Il déposa une main sur le corps de Natsu et commença à le secouer délicatement, tout en l'appelant d'une voix douce.

Le brun se surpris de cette soudaine affection qu'il portait à son ami en cet instant, mais cela l'apaisait.

Le rose finit par émerger, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Gray !

Le brun se leva d'un bond !

— Allez dépêche toi ! Sinon Erza va nous tomber dessus, Gray saisissant sa tenue.

— J'arrive ! répondit timidement le rose.

Gray commença à se déshabiller, afin de revêtir, le costume de barman. Il sentit le regard de Natsu se poser sur lui, et visiblement celui-ci ne voulait pas le lâcher...

Gray rougi, maintenant il en était certain, le rose l'aimait. Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser... il se sentait bien à ses côtés mais de là à s'imaginer l'embrasser.

— Ta pas finis de me reluquer pervers ! S'agaça le mage de glace.

— Tu n'as qu'à te changer ailleurs. Rétorqua Natsu ! Les joues cramoisies.

Une fois les deux garçons changer ceux-ci sortirent de la chambre. De leurs côtés les filles peaufinaient les détails de leurs tenue.

— Tu veut que l'on essaye de lui parler c'est sa ? Interrogea Lucy.

— Avant d'asséner Natsu de question, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de savoir ce que Gray éprouve, répondit l'Exceed.

— Pourquoi ne vas tu pas le voir ? Après tout tu es son plus grand ami. Il se confiera à toi sans aucun doute, repris Erza.

— Le problème c'est de savoir si il acceptera le fait d'être amoureux... de Gray ! L'amour est un sentiment complexe et Natsu est sûrement effrayer par tout ce que son corps lui fait subir.

— Il va pourtant bien falloir lui dire, il ne va pas supporter sa longtemps, dit Erza. Elle croisa ses bras et réfléchis un instant.

— J'ai promis à Mira qu'on l'aiderais à prendre conscience de ses sentiments, se lamenta Lucy.

— J'ai trouver ! S'écria Erza.

— Vraiment ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

— Des boucles d'oreilles ! Voilà ce qu'il manquait à ma tenue !

Les filles s'exaspérèrent devant le comportement de Titania, visiblement elle était plus concentrer sur sa tenue que sur la manière d'aider le pauvre Natsu.

— Moi qui pensait que tu réfléchissait à une solution, relança Lucy avec un ton moqueur.

— Eh bien... Happy tu t'occupe de Natsu, quant à nous on se chargeras de Gray ! Profitons du service de ce soir pour en savoir plus.

— D'accord ! répondirent ses camarades.

Elles sortirent finalement de la chambre constatant que les garçons les attendaient près de la leurs. Natsu était assis contre le mur étrangement silencieux, quant à Gray il était simplement adossé au mur les bras croisés. Les filles se regardèrent rapidement un malaise grandissant semblait s'installer entre les deux. Pauvre Natsu pensa Lucy.

Le groupe se réunit finalement et rejoignit le propriétaire au rez-de-chaussée.

— Parfait je vois que vous êtes fin prêt déclara l'homme.

Il restait moins d'une heure avant le service, celui-ci leur fit visiter rapidement le lieux, Erza découvrit enthousiaste la cuisine dans laquelle elle allait travailler avec Natsu...

Lucy et Wendy jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à la carte, tachant de mémoriser du mieux possible les menus.

De son côté Gray découvrait les différents cocktails servis au bar allant du plus basique à certain beaucoup plus complexe.

Le soleil commençais à se coucher éclairant d'une douce lumière le restaurant, la terrasse à l'extérieur donnait sur une vue magnifique face au port. Les gens pouvaient ainsi apprécier le merveilleux coucher de soleil !

Les filles restèrent stupéfaite devant la beauté du spectacle !

Ils ne restaient que cinq minutes avant l'ouverture des portes, tout le personnel se mit en place.

Erza ne tenait plus en place, Natsu semblait à moiter présent, les filles se placèrent à l'entrer prêt à accueillir les clients.

La venue des premier clients ne se fit pas attendre, ce restaurant avait bonne réputation, et la vue qu'il offrait en terrasse ne faisait que renforcer cette popularité.

Les commandes commençaient à s'accumuler en cuisine, Erza était appliquer à la tâche, chaque détail avait son importance, elle découpait avec précision, accordait de manière harmonieuse les couleurs dans les assiettes, la passion se lisait dans son regard, elle semblait véritablement ravie !

De son côté le pauvre Natsu commençait à être perdu, constatant que la cuisson des viandes mettait du temps, il décida d'y ajouter sa petite touche.

Le rose commença à utiliser sa magie, afin de cuire au plus vite les viandes.

— Et un Filet de boeuf de Brière lardé d'anguille fumée, burrata crémeuse. Déclara Lucy.

— Un Foie gras grillé, riz soufflé, petits pois et gingembre frais. Suivi Wendy !

— Il faudrait deux Finger pomme nougat et passion, pour la 12, indiqua Lucy.

Erza continuait d'envoyer les plats à une cadences infernales, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter enfin jusqu'à...

Le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit brusquement devant le contenue de l'assiette, la viande était d'une couleur un peu trop prononcer, et les légumes qui l'accompagnait ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

Son regard se tourna vers Natsu, elle se dirigea vers lui particulièrement remontée, et le frappa violemment à coup de poêle !

— Mais sa va pas ! S'énerva Natsu.

— Espèce de crétin je peut savoir à quoi tu joue ! S'agaça Titania.

Quand le rose croisa son regard il se sentit envahie par une peur soudaine, son amie était véritablement énerver !

— La cuisine c'est tout un art ! Dit elle en le pointant avec une louche ! Il faut l'art et la manière dans ce domaine, reprend toi bon sang ! Je vais t'apprendre.

Les filles en salle sentirent un frisson les parcourir, était-ce bien Erza que l'on entendait crier comme sa ! La cuisine était sans doute un domaine qui lui tenait à cœur vue les remontrances qu'elle faisait à ce pauvre Natsu qui sans doute donnait son maximum.

La soirée continuait de se dérouler tranquillement, Erza ayant finit par solliciter l'aide des Exceeds pour l'envoi des dessert, celle-ci apprenant à son ami l'art de cuisiner !

— 3 Brocéliande, branche riz au lait coco, citron vert et sésame noir, et 2 Fondant pain d'épice, café, crème glacée à la cire d'abeille de nos rûchers, annonça Lucy !

— La 6 attends son soufflé so chocolat et caramel, suivi Wendy.

Tandis que le restaurant commençais à se vider, certains clients s'accumulaient au bar dont un groupe de jeunes femmes qui regardaient Gray non sans une certaine envie !

Le nettoyage en cuisine se finissant, Natsu remarqua une discussion plutôt bruyante, il jeta un regard rapide hors de la cuisine et observa le brun en compagnie d'un groupe de fille.

Il sentit son sang bouillir, à la vue de Gray qui passait apparemment un bon moment, il serra les dents, son cœur lui faisait tout à coup mal !

— Natsu ! L'interpella Erza.

Comme seule réponse le mage serra ses poings, se retourna et pesta avant de retourner à la tâche !

Titania se radoucit devant ce soudain comportement.

Elle se risqua à sortir de la cuisine et aperçu son camarade au bar riant avec les clientes.

Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea vers le bar et s'adressa aux jeunes femmes.

— Je suis désoler mais le bar va fermer ainsi que le restaurant, je vous demanderais d'y aller s'il vous plaît !

— Désoler mais on à pas fini de discuter s'énervèrent les filles.

— Quitter le restaurant ! Erza frappant le bar en leur lançant un regard noir !

Les filles quittèrent le restaurant quelques peu éméchées. Gray observa ahuris son amie, pourquoi cette soudaine réaction.

— Tu devrais nettoyer ton secteur ! lui dit-elle avant de retourner au côté de Natsu.

Avant de franchir la porte elle entendit quelque chose lui briser le cœur ! Natsu pleurait ?

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, le rose entendit la porte et essuya ses larmes, tentant de dissimuler son trouble, reprenant sa tâche.

Titania s'approcha de son ami, prenait-il conscience de ce qu'il ressentait ?

— Tu peut monter Natsu ! Tu as besoin de te reposer, déclara Erza d'une voix douce.

Le rose acquiesça le visage inondé par des larmes ! Il sortit de la cuisine. Gray se tourna vers le mage de feu.

— Natsu !

Le concerné l'ignora royalement, il était blesser et voulait simplement être seul, Happy le suivant de près, peut-être était-il tant d'essayer de lui parler de tout sa.

Une fois dans la chambre Natsu se débarrassa de sa tenue rapidement pour se diriger vers la douche.

Le pauvre souffrait et ne voulait qu'une seule chose aller dormir.

Le temps de sa douche Happy l'attendait sur le lit bien décider à lui parler et surtout à le consoler !

Le mage de feu sortit après quinze minutes, vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un t-shirt à l'effigie d'Happy !

Le petit chat esquissa un sourire. Natsu souleva la couette avant de se glisser dans le lit, il caressa tendrement son ami de toujours, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, mais Happy l'en empêcha !

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Natsu ? Interrogea son ami.

— Je suis juste exténuer, mentis le mage.

Happy le sentait Natsu n'était pas prêt à parler de sa ! Cependant l'Exceed se risqua à poser la question. Il ne supportais plus de voir le rose aussi démunis face à ce qui lui arrivait.

— C'est Gray !

Gray ! Natsu s'était sentit particulièrement mal en le voyant rire avec ces femmes au bar...

Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de douleur, Natsu désirait simplement l'avoir près de lui rien de plus.

— J'ai mal Happy.

— Natsu...

— Je ressent des choses étranges avec lui, qu'est-ce que sa peut être ? J'ai peur de le perdre déclara le rose.

Happy hésita à lui balancer qu'il était amoureux du brun, vue l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, lui lancer ça comme sa ne pourrait que l'aider, du moins il l'espérait.

— Tu es amoureux de Gray ! Lui dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Le mage de feu se figea, ses joues prirent une belle couleur rosée. Il déglutit, avant de répondre à son ami.

— C'est n'importe quoi, bafouilla le mage. Je ne suis pas, le mage fut couper par l'arriver de Gray.

Natsu l'observa et son cœur se mit à tambouriner inexplicablement, il se retourna dans le lit fuyant sa présence. Happy en profita pour quitter la chambre des garçons.

Gray ne comprenait pas la réaction se son ami, pourquoi le fuyait-il tout à coup ? Le brun se déshabilla et rejoignit Natsu dans le lit, celui-ci se tourna de nouveau dos à lui.

Gray l'observa à nouveau avait-il fais quelque chose pour le contrarier ?

Il n'appréciait pas le fait que Natsu l'ignore, Gray se sentait blessé en cet instant. Le brun voulait le rassurer, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit...

Il glissa une main dans la chevelure en bataille de Natsu, celui-ci ne bougea pas, étonnamment ce geste lui apporta une douce quiétude, il poussa un soupir de bien-être.

Le brun se sentit quelque peu émoustillé, par la réaction du rose. Il retira sa main et s'allongea s'apprêtant à rejoindre le monde de Morphée.

Natsu le suivi peu de temps après apaiser par ce simple contact que lui avait accorder Gray !


	2. Deuxième partie

**NDA : Voilà cette deuxième partie tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première. Bonne lecture !**

**Deuxième Partie**

Les filles ayant enfin terminer de nettoyer le restaurant prirent le temps d'une pause au bar avec les deux Exceeds.

— Alors Happy comment sa c'est passée. Interrogea Lucy.

— J'ai tenter de lui parler mais, il semblait fuir ses sentiments, du coup j'ai je lui ai dit qu'il était amoureux de Gray répondit Happy.

— Sérieusement ?! Je croyais pourtant qu'il fallait y aller en douceur, repris Lucy.

— C'est vrai mais vue son état ce soir ne rien lui dire n'aurais pas arranger les choses, dit Erza.

— Et que t'as t-il dit ? Questionna Wendy.

Happy observa les filles.

— Il à renier ses sentiments, annoncèrent les mages en cœur, un petit sourire en coin.

Les filles finirent par se lever, pour monter à l'étage se reposer, de ce service qui les avaient exténuées. Arrivées dans leurs chambre Lucy semblait pensive.

— Que t'arrive t-il ? s'inquiéta Erza.

— C'est juste que, nous n'avons pas pue interrogé Gray ce soir.

Erza s'approcha de son amie et déposa une main sur son épaule, en ajoutant :

— Ne t'en fais pas il nous reste la journée de demain avant de rentrer à Magnolia. Nous finirons bien par savoir ce qu'il en est pour lui.

— Oui tu as raison.

Voilà une heure que les deux garçons dormaient, mais Gray fut réveiller par des gémissements. Il se tourna en direction de la personne avec qui il partageait le lit.

Les yeux encore embrumés Natsu semblait avoir le sommeil agité, Gray se redressa doucement en frottant ses yeux.

— Gray ! Dit le rose d'une voix sensuelle.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, face à l'intonation de Natsu. Rêvait-il de moi ? Pensât-il.

Gray se mit brusquement à rougir, le rose commença à s'agiter brusquement dans le lit sous la surprise du mage de glace.

Celui-ci s'inquiéta, son ami était en sueur, son visage était crispé. Visiblement ce rêve ne lui plaisait pas tant que sa...

Il se leva du lit et partis en direction de la salle de bain, chercher une bassine d'eau fraîche. Quant-il revint dans la chambre, il déposa un chiffon humide sur le front de son camarade, tout en glissant une main dans sa douce chevelure.

Gray était amusée par la situation. Prendre secrètement soin de Natsu lui offrait un certain plaisir. Il sourit, cependant il était hors de question que le rose en sois conscient, il serait alors dans une position embarrassante ne sachant quoi lui dire, sur cette soudaine affection qu'il lui portait.

Natsu s'était un peu détendu, il était plus calme. Le brun resta un instant sur le rebord du lit afin de s'assurer que son ami puisse retrouver un doux sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard Natsu se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui et remarqua Gray, endormit au bord du lit près de lui. Natsu sentit tout son corps s'embraser, pourquoi était-il couché ainsi ?

Natsu se redressa, et sous ses mouvements Gray rouvrit les yeux. Le rose voyant son camarade se relever, détourna rapidement le regard. Gray se vexa de la réaction de son ami, pourquoi persistait-il à le fuir depuis ce soir ?

— Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Gray.

— Je vais bien t'en fais pas pour moi ! Lui dit le rose apparemment énerver.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ! Je n'aime pas cette attitude de ta part. Pourquoi tu ne me regarde plus.

Devant les propos du mage de glace le rose se radoucit. Son ami était apparemment blessé par son comportement.

— Je... j'ai peur Gray ! Lui dit le mage la voix tremblante !

Le brun observa le rose interrogateur, de quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport avec ce rêve. Gray tenta de cerner le problème. Un rêve, le concernant, une soudaine agitation... est-ce que Natsu, rejetait ses sentiments à l'égard du brun.

Cette idée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Bien que Gray ne se sente pas prêt à s'engager à ses côté, il appréciait l'idée que son ami l'aime. Voilà donc pourquoi le rose était si perturbé.

Gray voulait en avoir la certitude.

— C'est à cause de moi ? Demanda timidement Gray.

Natsu se sentit soudainement fébrile. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tentant de masquer son trouble.

— Natsu !

— Oui c'est à cause de toi ! lui lança son ami, visiblement à bout.

Gray écarquilla les yeux s'il s'écoutait il le rassurerait en le prenant dans ses bras, mais ce geste n'était pas vraiment approprier pour le moment...

— Explique toi !

— C'est juste que... je n'ai pas apprécié te voir avec ces filles, dit Natsu.

— Ces filles ? Tu parles de celles du bar ?

— Évidemment ! répondit le rose hors de lui.

— Tu es jaloux ? Demanda le brun un sourire en coin.

Jaloux ? Natsu eu le souffle couper. Pourquoi éprouverait-il de la jalousie... C'est n'importe quoi se dit-il. Les paroles d'Happy lui revinrent alors en tête

— _Tu es amoureux de Gray._

Le rose déglutit avec difficulté, de l'amour ? Était-ce vraiment de cela qu'il s'agissait. Voilà donc ce qui perturbait le mage de feu au plus au point. L'amour ! Le rose ne parvenait décidément pas à vouloir le croire.

Gray observait Natsu avec beaucoup d'attention, il était rare de voir Natsu plonger dans une tel réflexion. Le brun comprit qu'il était sûrement en train de réaliser ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Le mage de glace sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ?

Natsu se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Gray. Le cœur des deux garçons palpitaient, aucun des deux ne bougeaient, jusqu'à ce que Natsu commence à se rapprocher du brun. Gray se sentit avoir chaud... c'était bien la première fois !

Natsu finit par l'enlacer tendrement, Gray hoqueta. Quoi ?! Pas de baiser ? Le brun se sentait à la fois frustrer et rassurer. Il entoura lui aussi Natsu de ses bras.

Que se passait-il dans sa tête... avait-il pris conscience de ses sentiments ? Avait-il eu peur brusquer Gray ? Les deux garçons semblaient tout deux perdus dans cette nouvelle relation qui les effrayaient en parti.

Pour le moment Natsu avait simplement besoin d'être rassurer et Gray se promit de l'aider, qu'allait-il se passer, ensuite ? Il y aurait-il à un moment des aveux du rose...

Et surtout que devrait répondre le brun ? Pour l'instant les garçons profitèrent de cette étreinte. Gray sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, les bras de Natsu le relâchait doucement, il sourit. Il tourna la tête vers son épaule gauche et remarqua son ami endormis sur celle-ci, le visage paisible.

Le brun se recoucha en déposant son camarade délicatement à ses côtés.

Le rose grogna lorsque Gray le relâcha. Le brun le regarda et glissa une main dans ces cheveux en bataille. Le dragon slayer se détendit . Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'entoura d'un de ses bras. Sous ce geste et malgré le fait qu'il soit endormit Natsu se blottit contre son ami, les deux mages s'endormirent pour le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'aube pointait doucement, Erza s'était levée depuis peu. Il lui fallait préparée les petits déjeuner pour les clients venant tôt. Il était 5h30, elle sortit de sa chambre frappa doucement à la porte des garçons, du coup la rousse avait complètement oubliée la veille d'annoncer à Natsu qu'il devait être prêt.

Pas de réponse... elle se risqua à ouvrir la porte de la chambre et qu'elle fut sa surprise quant elle vit les garçons entrelacer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Natsu avait blottit sa tête dans le cou de Gray, tandis que celui-ci avait un bras autour de la taille du rose. Se pouvait-il qu'il est pris le temps de parler ?

Elle pris la décision de les laisser tranquilles, après tout sans Natsu à surveiller constamment elle pourrait s'assurer que le travail serait fait correctement.

Arriver en bas son regard se posa sur un petit bout de papier près du bar. Elle le ramassa et remarqua plusieurs petit mots. _Natsu, amour ? Engagement ? Amitier ! Que devrais-je faire ?_

Titania esquissa un sourire Gray semblait avoir des sentiments naissant pour Natsu, et visiblement cela le chamboulait quelque peu. Que c'était-il passée entre eux durant la nuit. Erza se promit d'en savoir plus. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine commençant sa mise en place avant l'ouverture à 7h.

Gray ouvrit les yeux doucement, il se sentait particulièrement détendue, il sentait le souffle chaud de Natsu dans le creux de son cou. Il se remémora cette douce étreinte avec son ami. Heureusement que personne ne les avaient surpris ainsi...

Il sortit doucement du lit tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le rose. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche afin de complètement se réveiller. Gray se sentit pris de panique !

Natsu c'était endormis dans ce doux contact, et Gray se sentait plus que gêner, comment l'un et l'autre allait se regarder aujourd'hui. Natsu fuyait ses sentiments, et le brun commençait au fil du temps à avoir des sentiments bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié...

Et cette nuit n'avais rien arrangé à leurs situation commune. Il soupira et quelque minute après sortit de la douche. Il retourna dans la chambre et revêtit sa tenue. Avant de quitter la pièce il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Natsu, il hésita un moment puis s'approcha d'un pas de velours vers son camarade. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front tout en murmurant.

– Repose toi bien.

Descendu en salle le brun sentit une agréable odeur lui chatouillé les narines, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Titania se retourna et remarqua son ami.

— Oh ! Bonjour Gray tu es déjà lever ? demandât-elle .

— Salut ! Oui et puis je n'aime pas rester au lit quand je suis réveiller.

— Je vois...

Gray sentit un trouble dans sa voix.

— Tout va bien Erza ?

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, dit-elle.

— Comment sa ? Suivi Gray.

— Je te parle de toi et Natsu.

Gray commençait à se sentir chaud, il se retourna s'apprêtant à quitter la cuisine. Il sentit un objet passer rapidement prêt de lui, il se figea et vit un couteau planter dans la porte.

— Tu reste ici repris Erza, avec une voix qui s'était haussée.

— Non mais sa va pas ! s'énerva Gray. Tu veut me tuer ou quoi !?

Titania fit mine de rien continuant de préparer les pommes de terres pour le petit-déjeuner, Gray la regarda ahuris.

— Ou est le problème ? Interrogea le brun, timidement.

— Tu aime Natsu? Demandât-elle sans la moindre gêne.

Gray sentit ses joues s'embraser. C'est quoi cette question pensât-il.

— Bien sûre que non rétorqua le brun.

— Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que vous laisser paraître ajouta Erza un sourire en coin.

— De quoi ? Gray étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Vous aviez l'air plutôt serein dans le lit, déclara la mage une mine réjouit.

Dans le lit ? C'est pas vrai... quand Erza avait-elle pue les surprendre. Gray ne savait plus ou se mettre en cet instant. Il baissa la tête, ses joues étaient devenue cramoisies. Il n'osait plus bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner tu sais.

— Je ne suis pas, amoureux... bafouilla le brun.

— Bizarrement le contenue de ce papier semble dire le contraire déclara Erza un air conquérant.

Gray l'observa Interdit, quand avait-elle trouver sa ? Cette situation devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le mage de glace il était complètement mis à nue par Erza... Cependant...

— Il n'y a rien entre nous ajouta Gray, avec une certaine déception.

Les deux amis s'acièrent, et il lui raconta alors en détail ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit, leurs échanges, et cette fameuses étreinte, que l'un et l'autre avait pleinement apprécier, il précisa aussi ses craintes concernant un engagement au côté de Natsu, et si sa ne marchait pas, si Gray venait à le perdre. Tout ce que demandais le mage c'était un peu de temps pour être sûre de ses sentiments à l'égard du rose.

Après tout jusqu'ici Gray ne lui montrait jamais vraiment d'attention, et voilà qu'en une nuit il se surprenait à lui apporter de l'affection en secret. Erza écoutait attentivement le monologue de Gray...

— Mais oui ! S'écria la mage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna le mage de construction.

— Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser avant...

Titania avait due cernée quelque chose dans les aveux de son camarade, et Gray était curieux de savoir ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Erza planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Ces pupilles brillaient avec une telle intensité.

— Des pancakes !

— De quoi ?!

— Tout le monde aime les pancakes.

— Erza tu m'écoute ou pas ! S'agaça le mage.

— Oh excuse moi de quoi parlais-tu ?

— De ma relation avec Natsu dit-il énerver.

Le concerner arriva dans la cuisine une bouille encore endormit, il partit en direction d'un plateau de fruit particulièrement alléchant... Erza se saisit d'un rouleau à pâtisserie qu'elle lui lança sans la moindre retenue.

Le pauvre finit sa course dans le mur, quelque peu sonné.

— C'est à cet heure-ci que tu te lève ! On ouvre dans cinq minute.

— Je dormais si bien se défendit Natsu, tout en se frottant le crâne.

Gray se sentit pétrifier, les filles suivirent peu de temps après rejoignant la cuisine se demandant pourquoi il y avait tant de grabuge.

— Salut tout le monde annoncèrent les jeunes femmes en compagnies des Exceeds.

Gray en profita pour fuir la fureur d'Erza, Natsu finit par se relever et se mit au travail. Le service était maintenant engager. Chacun était à son poste, Titania pris ses camarades à part pour leur parler de Gray et Natsu.

— Oh ! Vraiment s'extasia Lucy. J'aurais vraiment voulu voir sa.

— Attendez, du coup sa signifie qu'aucun des deux n'acceptent les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent à l'égard de l'autre, demanda Wendy inquisitrice.

— Pour moi il me semble que Gray soit la personne qui va tout débloquer. Repris Erza.

— Que veut tu dire ! Interrogèrent ses camarades.

— Même s'il doute du fait de pouvoir s'engager au côté de Natsu, ces sentiments grandissent et tôt ou tard...

— En conclusion pour toi Gray est celui qui ferait le premier pas ? Questionna Lucy.

— Exactement ! Dit la mage en armure.

Après cet échange les filles reprirent leurs postes, Les choses avaient apparemment évoluer entre Natsu et Gray, mais pour le moment les deux garçons préféraient avancer en douceur, sans risquer de brusquer l'autre. Même s'ils ne le diraient pas clairement aucun des mages ne souhaitaient perdre l'autre.

Les filles installèrent les premiers clients, en cuisine Erza était prête à en découdre, elle était de nouveau plongée dans un état d'excitation. Quinze longues minutes après l'ouverture les premier bons arrivèrent.

Erza jeta plusieurs coup d'œil en direction de son ami pendant le service. Elle sourit, Natsu était certes maladroit, mais malgré cela il s'appliquait à la tâche. Il avait bien pris note de ses remarques la veille.

La mage s'approcha de son camarade, celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul qu'avait-il pue faire de travers...

Elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en ajoutant :

— Tu t'en sort bien Natsu ! Je suis contente.

Le rose se détendit face à cette phrase qui le surprit au plus au point. Il esquissa un petit sourire, les pommettes légèrement rosies.

Erza retourna dans son secteur, tandis que Natsu se remit au travail avec enthousiasme !

La matinée se déroula doucement, et tout se passait pour le mieux, seul Gray s'ennuyait au plus au point, seulement deux client en quatre heures de service. Le mage baillât attirant l'attention des filles en salle.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant Erza commença à déblayer toute la zone, ramassant le restant de viennoiserie, brioche et autres petite chose sucrée, elle remarqua alors Natsu travailler sur son secteur !? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun bon, à quoi jouait t-il encore... Erza s'approcha lentement, arriver à ses côtés, le rose ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

Le mage était plonger dans une telle concentration que cela troublait la mage en armure.

Elle jeta à regard intéresser au contenue de l'assiette. Quelques fruits, une omelette à l'aspect un peu trop coloré, ainsi que deux pancakes nappé de miel. Natsu se faisait-il un petit-déjeuner ?

Erza l'interpella le faisant par la même occasion sursauté.

— Tu aurais pue me demander la permission pour te permettre une pause, dit Titania un peu agacé.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi... murmura le rose, les joues d'un rouge flamboyant.

— Vraiment pourtant je ne vois pas de bon...

Natsu tourna la tête, il était tout à coup pris d'une gêne. Étrange se dit Erza. Lucy arriva en questionnant son amie sur le plat du jour.

— Aujourd'hui ce sera poulpe, rhubarbe, laitue celtuce, caviar de citron et vinaigrette au miel de nos ruches, répondit Titania.

Avant que Lucy ne s'en aille Natsu l'appela tout en lui donnant l'assiette. La blonde ne comprit pas d'où venait cette commande... elle observa son camarade interrogatrice.

Avant qu'Erza ne s'énerve devant le mystère de cet assiette, le rose baissa la tête et ajouta d'une petite voix.

— C'est pour... pour Gray.

Pour Gray ?! Lucy et Erza sa regardèrent surprises, la rousse jeta un regard en direction du bar, le brun était quasiment en train de somnoler, il est vrai que juste deux client depuis l'ouverture il y avait de quoi fatiguer, surtout à rester debout...

Titania se tourna de nouveau vers Natsu, mais celui-ci était déjà partis sur autre chose. Ses deux amies sourirent.

— Apporte le lui. Il c'est donner du mal ce serait dommage que sa refroidisse, dit la rousse d'une voix douce.

— Tout de suite ! Dit Lucy une mine réjouis.

Sur ce coup là Natsu avait tout bonnement étonner Erza... quel belle attention se dit-elle. Malgré cette frayeur qui le tiraillait au niveau de son amour pour le brun. Natsu tenait à lui démontrer à quel point il comptait. Ce simple geste en disait long sur ce qu'il éprouvait.

— Tient Gray c'est pour toi, commença la blonde.

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensées et jeta un œil à l'assiette. Il n'avait pourtant rien demander et de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, son histoire avec Natsu le chamboulait un peu plus à chaque instant.

— Tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud, repris sa camarade.

— Merci Lucy, mais je n'est pas grand appétit...

— Ah oui ?! Dire que Natsu c'est donné tant de mal pour préparer tout sa, dit-elle taquin.

— Na... Natsu !? Bafouilla le brun. Ses pommettes rosirent aussitôt à la prononciation de ce nom.

C'est vraiment lui qui m'a préparer sa ?

— Bien sûre ! Quel intérêt j'aurais à te mentir Gray s'exaspéra son ami...

La simple pensée que son camarade lui est concocter cette assiette lui ouvrit l'appétit. Gray se lécha les lèvres devant le contenu. Il est vrai que le rose n'était pas très grand cuisinier. Dire qu'il s'était donner tout ce mal pour lui !

Il commença à prendre une bouchée, puis une deuxième, et engloutit son repas à une vitesse incroyable. Le brun semblait repus, ce n'était pas digne d'un cinq étoile... qu'importe puisque c'est Natsu qui lui avait donner ce délicieux repas. Gray se surpris à être aussi affecter, par une simple petite attention. Ses sentiments évoluaient bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurais imaginer. Il se sentait si heureux ! Comment un simple petit-déjeuner pouvait lui faire un tel effet... Était-ce parce-que le rose lui avait préparer ?

— Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas très faim... taquina Lucy.

— Je n'aime pas gâcher... tentât-il de se justifier.

— Mais oui c'est sa. Dit-elle en retournant en cuisine.

A peine arriver quel fut sa surprise quant elle aperçu Natsu se jeter sur elle en observant l'assiette vide. Le rose eu un petit sourire.

Erza regardait son ami du coin de l'œil particulièrement amusée par la tournure de leur relation. Quel enfant se dit-elle, mais l'effet état là, le mage était pleinement comblé.

Il était maintenant 12h30 et les premières tables réservée arrivaient. Tout le monde s'activa à la tâche, Erza avit décider de Laisser le rose gérer sur le front, la rousse devant préparer, les différents plats en sauce, et le dessert pour la petite réception de ce soir.

Dans un premier temps Natsu appréhendait le fait de devoir gérer à lui seul tout les plats, par chance le service du midi commença tranquillement permettant au dragon slayer de se familiarisé avec ce nouvelle univers, dans lequel il commençait à voir un certain charme.

— Natsu ! un ormeaux sauvage à la pièce et beurre d'herbes, deux reblochon d'été aux olives noires, crumble aux pignons, mâche Nantaise, et un artichaut, radis et pigeon fumé.

— Trois plats du jours pour la 12 annonça Wendy.

Les bons s'accumulaient et le pauvre mage n'arrivait plus à voir le bout de la liste qui s'allongeait au fil des minutes.

— La 3 attends ces entrées, dépêche toi Natsu haussa Lucy, augmentant le stresse déjà trop élevée du pauvre dragon slayer.

Erza finit par intervenir, à ses côtés. Elle se saisit d'un bac de légume, qu'elle jeta en l'air. La mage se saisie de deux couteaux et en l'espace de quelques seconde trancha les légumes avec une dextérité digne d'un grand chef. Natsu regarda son amie ahuris d'où tenait-elle un tel don pour la cuisine.

Le rose fut ramener à la réalité, par Erza qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il persistait à ne plus bouger.

— Réveille toi ! Les plats ne vont pas s'envoyer tout seul. Maintenant tu fais exactement ce que je te dit. Compris ?

Le dragon slayer acquiesça et suivi à la lettre toute les indications de la rousse, les plats commençaient enfin à sortir aux plus grand soulagements des deux filles en salle, le rythme imposée par Erza était infernal. Natsu peinait à suivre mais ne se décourageait pas, le nombre de bon finit par diminuer progressivement.

Le service avait été plutôt rude pour tous les mages. Les filles en salle prirent le temps de s'asseoir quelque minute au bar en compagnie du brun, qui finissait de servir ses derniers cocktails !

— J'en peut plus dit Lucy au bout du rouleau.

— C'était encore plus mouvementer que la veille, ajouta Wendy.

— Vous voulez quelque chose de frais ? Proposa Gray.

— Un grand verre d'eau suffira, dit la blonde.

— Je veut bien une limonade s'il te plaît. Demanda la mage céleste.

Gray servit ses deux camarades, qui profitèrent ainsi d'un instant de quiétude avant la réception de ce soir, rien que d'y penser Lucy en était exténuée.

— Au faite tout se passe bien entre toi et Natsu ? Dit Wendy interrogatrice.

— Pourquoi cette soudaine question, dit le brun embarrassé.

— Tu peut nous le dire, on à bien remarquées qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent, ajouta Lucy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi pensé... et si c'était vouer à l'échec.

— Si tu veut mon avis c'est en bonne voie, repris Lucy avec un grand sourire. Tu le dis toi même, tu te surprend à veiller secrètement sur lui et aujourd'hui Natsu te prépare un petit quelque chose voyant que tu vas mal. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

— Alors pourquoi suis-je partager entre la peur et l'enthousiasme ? Demanda Gray tout à coup fébrile.

— La peur de le perdre, dit Wendy.

À cette réponse le cœur du brun se mit à tambouriner, perdre Natsu... impensable ! Gray n'imaginait pas ses journées à Fairy Tail sans sa tête brûlée d'ami. Le rose était son ami de toujours, mais sa il était hors de question que le concerné le sache.

Cette mission n'avait rien arrangé à son état, ses sentiments grandissaient bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer, pourtant Gray n'aspirait qu'à une chose être avec son dragon slayer !

Natsu comprenait depuis peu son amour et se laissait aller au côté du brun. Tout se faisait en douceur pour l'un et l'autre. Seul le temps les réunirais pour de bon !

En cuisine, on se réparaient pour la réception qui aurait lieu à 18h ! Erza et Natsu finalisaient les derniers préparatifs pour le diner, la rousse voulait que tout sois parfait !

Carla et Happy assistaient leurs camarades depuis le début de la journée.

— Erza est vraiment une toute autre personne une fois derrière les fourneaux. Dit Carla amusée.

— Aye ! Je la trouve encore plus cinglé qu'en tant normal, repris Happy, tout en ricanant.

Cette phrase ne manqua d'arriver jusqu'aux oreilles de la concernée qui se saisi rapidement de l'Exceed, tout en le ficelant comme un rôti. Elle planta un large couteau à proximité du chat bleu, le pauvre commençait à gigoter craignant de passer un mauvais moment

— Dis moi savais tu qu'une fois cuit on ne faisait pas la différence entre un chat et un lapin, déclara Erza un air faussement menaçant.

— Natsu ! Erza est devenue folle !

Le mage se tourna en direction de son ami, il se précipita pour sauver son compagnon, tout en s'énervant contre Erza. La réaction de la rousse ne se fit pas attendre elle décrocha au dragon slayer un coup qui le coucha sans ménagement par terre...

— Qui ta ordonner de quitter ton poste ! Dit-elle avant de soupirer.

— Je suis désoler...

— Allez il est temps de commencer le dressage pour les entrées.

17h45 les premières personnes arrivèrent dans le restaurant, on attendaient pas moins de soixante-dix personne pour cette réception. Une fois que tout le monde était enfin sur place les premières assiettes quittèrent la cuisine, l'ambiance battait son plein. Et Gray semblait être bien occuper au bar, nul doute que cette soirée serait pour lui particulièrement rude.

Tout se passait à merveille Natsu avait fait un sans faute tout au long du service, les remerciements et les félicitations ne tardaient pas à faire leurs retours en cuisine.

Les clients avaient été pleinement satisfait.

23h30 les premières personnes quittèrent le lieu, en rentrant chez eux. Gray commençait à se sentir mal... à la fin certaines personnes l'obligeaient à trinquer avec eux. Le brun avait bue, un peu trop bue...

La chaleur présente dans la pièce n'aidait pas, il se sentait par moment perdre l'équilibre. Une fois tout les clients sortit le patron réunis les mages autours de lui.

Il était particulièrement ravie du travail des mages ! Et ne manqua pas de leurs faire des éloges !

L'heure était maintenant au nettoyage, malgé la fatigue qui les tiraillaient tout le monde s'apliqua à la tâche afin de pouvoir rapidement aller se reposer...

Après tout demain c'était les festivités avec toute la guilde qui les attendaient ! Tous étaient impatient de rentrer à Magnolia.

Gray était assis au bar son visage était devenue tout à coup blanc, enfin plus blanc qu'en tant normal.

Lucy remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme.

— Gray ?

Le brun leva la tête en direction de son amie, celle-ci s'inquiéta de le voir dans cet état. Et lui indiqua d'aller se reposer immédiatement.

— Je t'assure que tout va bien, lui dit-il peu convaincant.

Lucy appela Erza, qui fit soudainement pris d'inquiétude, elle ordonna à Gray d'aller se reposer, après tout ce service n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui, le brun finit pas acquiescer et se leva difficilement, il peinait à tenir debout et se dirigea avec difficulté vers les escalier.

A peine eu t-il le temps de monter la première marche que le mage s'effondra de tout son être sous le regard de ses amis. Mais quelqu'un le rattrapa délicatement et le porta sur son épaule.

— Natsu !

— Je vais le coucher dit le mage avec une voix plutôt calme.

Ses amis se regardaient, le rose dissimulait quelque chose. Erza indiqua à son ami de rester avec lui. Visiblement Natsu souffrait de le voir dans cet état, et la rousse compris qu'il avait besoin de rester seul avec lui pour l'aider.

Les deux mages quittèrent la pièce principale, pour se diriger vers leurs chambres, une fois à l'intérieur, Natsu déposa Gray sur le lit, son corps était anormalement chaud, il débarrassa le brun de ses vêtements, et l'observa longuement.

Natsu déglutit devant la beauté de son ami. Il était si mignon. Il remarqua la bassine d'eau encore présente sur le côté du lit et se remémora cette serviette humide la nuit dernière, ni une ni deux le mage changea l'eau et appliqua un chiffon humide sur le front de son ami.

Après plusieurs minutes le corps de Gray finissaient par se rafraîchir doucement au plus grand soulagement du rose.

Natsu commençait lui aussi à se sentir étrangement chaud... son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque instant. Il détailla minutieusement ce corps finement musclé et risqua une main sur son torse, redessinant les courbes de sa musculature. Natsu finit par retirer sa main, tout en se donnant une gifle mentale.

Ressaisit-toi se dit-il. Le rose partit prendre une douche afin de se rafraîchir les idées ! Cette situation le mettait dans tout ses états...

L'amour ? Natsu repensa subitement à ce mot. Gray était son amoureux... à cette pensée il sentit quelque chose le chatouiller dans le bas ventre. C'était une sensation étrange, mais agréable !

Il aimait Gray, celui-ci était pour lui un grand ami, qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. Natsu réalisa tout doucement l'étendue du sens du mot amour. Ce sentiment qui le chamboulait depuis des semaines entières.

Oui maintenant il en était sûre il désirait Gray, cet homme qui le rendait heureux par sa simple présence à ses côtés.

Le rose finit par sortir de la douche au bout de trente longues minutes. Il s'habilla d'un simple caleçon avant de rejoindre Gray dans le lit. A son retour le brun était plus paisible, son corps dégageait de nouveau une douce fraîcheur, sûrement sa magie se dit le mage de feu.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea au coté de Gray celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

— Natsu ?

Le mage sentit son corps s'embraser à l'entente de son nom.

— Repose toi ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu loupe la fête tu sais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Tout est flou.

— Tu as perdu connaissance et je t'ai pris avec moi, bafouilla Natsu.

— Je vois, dit le brun un sourire en coin.

— Avec tout ce que tu as buece soir ce n'est pas étonnant, ne commet plus d'imprudence, compris. Natsu haussant la voix, avec des larmes qui perlaient au coins de ses yeux.

— Tu pleures ? Demanda Gray d'une petite voix.

— Bien sûre que non ! Le rose essuyant ses yeux humides.

Gray se mit à ricaner sournoisement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Natsu qui le regardait véritablement inquiet. Le brun tourna la tête à sa gauche et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Natsu.

— Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon parfois !

Natsu rougis brusquement à cet aveux, il était à deux doigts d'imploser. Malgré son état et sa fatigue évidente Gray n'en restait pas moins particulièrement séduisant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de dire des trucs pareils... l'alcool ne t'aide pas ! Allez bonne nuit.

Et sans attendre une réponse du brun Natsu se coucha à ses côtés le cœur battant à la chamade. Il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la main. Le dragon slayer se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur le visage de Gray qui venait de capturer sa main dans la sienne. Tout deux se regardaient longuement aucun n'osait bouger... Natsu commençait à bouillir intérieurement, il posa son regard sur les fines lèvres du mage de glace, en cet instant il les désiraient. Mais le mage fut sortit de ses pensées.

— Ne m'abandonne jamais Natsu j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Gray.

Le brun se blottit contre son ami, Natsu se calma et entoura son camarade d'un bras protecteur tout en entrelaçant ses doigts dans l'autre main du brun.

— Toi non plus tu n'as pas intérêt de me laisser, sinon je te fais la peau, dit Natsu un air faussement menaçant.

— Je te le promet.

Natsu déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Gray et tout deux s'endormirent particulièrement détendu, après cette mission qui avait finit par les aidés à comprendre l'étendue de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

**NDA : Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ? Comment vous vous attendiez à un baiser !? Moi sadique ? Bien sûre que non.**


End file.
